HUH
by lttlelola
Summary: second in my series about nick and xander getting together,enjoy this and review. no loveing yet, sorry! i'm going with the epsiodes. until i find something that could hint at a rlastionship your not getting any loving! oh this will be two chapters so kee
1. Chapter 1

**_HUH_**

STORY 2

**Authors note- you know the disclaimer so I'm not writing it. okay I added a Madison and Chip part here. And once again no one is talking. No one except the little voices in the rangers heads. You can tell when they're talking because it's a whole sentence in italics. There's also some emphasized words in the story, (like _him_) they arenot the mind talking. The other thing is the little words that is spoken you would do the quotation sign with your hands, ( rivalry) is one, it's written as **"rivalry" ** you should know what I mean, as it was covered in second grade english. If you don't, let me ask you, what are doing reading this story?**

_**NICK**_

_CONFUSED, AND REFLECTING_

Nick sat back in a chair at Root Corps (core). He just couldn't stop thinking about what that weird creature had said, 'you haven't faced _him _yet.' 'the lord of the underworld.' Nick sighed and looked over to where Xander and Chip were. Oddly enough arguing about super heroes. Nick chuckled, they needed to be arguing about Xander's compromising state of mind. Talk is fine, but sometimes you have to take action. With monsters from the underworld, there was no compromise. Xander needed to learn that.

_All though if he did, you wouldn't have gotten to touch him today._ Nick shook his head to clear his thoughts. Xander was his teammate, nothing more. Well maybe a little more, he also his, co worker, class mate, friend, and if he ever stopped his compromise complex he had going a great second in command. But that was it. Nothing more. So why did he keep thinking about the way Xander's hand had touched his when he stopped him from falling? _More like held actually_. Or the way his hand ended up on Xander's abdomen when he had tried to get in front of him, or the look Xander had given him when he'd said "I thought he had a big head before." When Maddie had enlarged his head on purpose. _ That was quite funny actually. _Or the surge of electricity he'd got a few minutes ago when Xander had saved his life, and helped him up. When they'd clasped hands, a surge of hot electricity had shot up his arm.

Nick was never gladder he was wearing a helmet than then. He was quite sure, he'd had a shocked look on his face. Not that he minded. Oh no he didn't mind at all. Xander was hot, and unless Nick had imagined it, had felt the surge too. Then there were the looks in school, the teases at work, the "rivalry" at training, and always rushing to have his back in a battle. Nick wanted those to have actually happened and not be just a figment of his over active imagination. He liked Xander. He didn't know why exactly because there were guys a lot cuter than him at school. Quite a few of them openly gay too, so preference wasn't a problem. But what was? _You're in love, idiot! Wake up and smell the vinyl! "Shut up!"_ Nick told the voice in his head, he was confused enough as it was.

_**XANDER**_

_**DISTRACTED**_

Xander was arguing with Chip. Again. They always argued, but he still stood by his theory about the capes. No matter how hard Chip tried, he wouldn't change his mind. Not because Xander's mind was set, but because he wasn't even paying attention to the argument. He was just going through the motions. Xander was distracted. He really didn't care what Chip's theory about the capes were. All he cared about was finding out _why_ he hadn't moved back from Nick that afternoon. His not moving had resulted in Nick touching his abdomen, _right above the belt. _

Then he'd _had_ too just rush right in and save him from that gigantic worm. Oh that was really smart. Xander was never one to volunteer first. Yet when Nick was in trouble, he'd been the first one there. Slashing away, and grabbing his hand to help him up. That was smart as well, because it made Xander remember the surge of electricity he'd gotten when they'd grasped hands. Now _that_ was weird. Xander supposed maybe it was because of their ranger powers and the fact that they were morphed, because it hadn't been that strong before.

Oh just great, he had to go and think about that. When he'd tried to talk to the flying thing, and got blasted. Nick had ran up to him and grabbed his arm. Sure Madison had also, but Xander really didn't notice her. All he noticed was Nick's hands on his arm. When he'd regained his footing, he had placed his hand over Nick's, and had left it there, until Nick moved to get in formt of him and had touched his abdomen.

Oh great, not again! The touch was right above the belt. Too bad it hadn't been a little higher, and Nick could have felt how wild his pulse was. Ugh! He really didn't need that. He already had enough images of Nick filling his head. Not all were exactly G rated, but hey he was a teenage boy. He was allowed to have thoughts like that. One, or two. Or twelve.

_VIDA_ OBSERVING… AGAIN 

Vida, was messing with her cd player, pretending to be listening to music. Little did they know that Vida, was up to her observing them thing. Chip was as nuts as always. Now tired of arguing with Xander, he was playing with his cape. Chip loved that cape, as he'd stated earlier. "I finally get to wear a cape!" Xander of course was ready with "Finally? If I remember you used to come to school with a pillow case pinned to your back." Chips, "That was a long time ago." Was useless, because as Xander had put it, "That was last week!" she could have said it better herself. Nor did she want to. For now Vida was content with her watching. She'd gotten to notice quite a few "innocent" looks and brushes of hands. Sadley the looks between Xander and Nick, were cast when the person receiving was too busy to notice. And the brushes? It looked like they went unnoticed too. Which majorly sucked for Vida. She hoped they'd do something about it soon, because she would NOT play matchmaker. But for now it looked like love was blind.

_**MADISON**_

_**FILMING AS USUAL**_

Madison, had her camera at Root Corps. Udonna had told her she could, as long as it was just the rangers and herself and Claire that would see the tape. Madison had the camera pointed at Xander, and noticed the look on his face. _Hmm, what's eating him?_ Madison forwned and panned to Nick, who also had a weird look on his face. _Ooookay weird, they've both got the same look, hmm. _Madison panned over to Chip, who had a weird look as well but nothing was unusual about that. Well one thing was, he was quiet, but Madison wasn't about to say anything about it! a quite moment with Chip around was rare, and very treasured.

Madison panned to her sister, who had her headphones on and was tapping her fingers. Vida was in the back of the room so she was looking in front of her to the guys. Madison hit the stop button, and lowered her camera. Looking questioningly at her sister, who spread her hand in a -what- gesture. Madison's lowered her chin and cocked her head, giving Vida a look that was well known to her sister. Vida smiled, and pointed at Nick and Xander. Madison, looked confused, then she realized what Vida was trying to tell her. Nick and Xander liked each other but wouldn't admit it. Madison nodded and mouthed '_later_'. She'd talk to Vida about this tonight in the privacy of their own room.

_**CHIP**_

__

Chip was drawing a blank on the quietness in the room. _Why is everyone so quiet?_

**Okay so second story or part of it, I may write a part that has Vida and Madison talking at home. Who knows. Depends on how board I am this week. _And_ how much work I have to do developing my "virtual season" of PR stories, so far not a lot, I have two ½ developed characters. Am waiting on the rest, and the design or their suits. Only one person is actually cast, and that's BiccaBoo, the other slots are open, and I'm accepting applications! Interested? Tell me and I'll send you the requirements. And you can be a female and write a male character. Just to let you know. Okay so that ugly little button down there that says "submit a review" (purples the wrong color for me) press it. You know want to. **


	2. Chapter 2

Madison pulled Vida into her room as soon as they got home. "Nick, and Xander?"

Vida nodded and sat her stuff on the floor, "Yep, Nicky and Xander."

Madison walked to her bed and plopped down, "wow. That kinda sucks.

Vida sat next to her sister, "what do you mean?"

"Madison shrugged, "It doesn't suck, suck ,but I was kinda hoping Nick would go for you."

Vida raised her eyebrows, "Me? Why would you think that? "

"during practice today you two were racing, and he called you Pinky, and you called him Nicky, it just seemed like you were flirting."

Vida laughed, "flirting? No I don't think so, messing around maybe, but definitely not flirting. Nick isn't my type and even if he was, I don't go after guys a friend likes."

Madison was confused, "who likes him?" at Vida's incrediculous look, Madison gasped "oh! Xander. Right. Are you sure?"

Vida grabbed Madison's camera, and played the footage she'd shot that afternoon, "I'd say so"

Madison watched as the camera played back little tidbits of the past afternoon, "how did I miss this? It's so obvious! Oh Vi' look!" Madison rewinded the camera a bit and played a scene over again. it was of Nick and Xander talking outside of school that afternoon, Nick was waving his phone around, and Xander grabbed his hand and pushed it down, not letting go immediately.

Vida watched as the scene on the camera unfolded "yes! I knew it! finally _some_ evidence that Xander likes him!"

Madison folded the viewing screen back in and set her camera up to charge. "that's about as good as you can hope for other than a kiss. Or Xander not moving away when he should have, and Nick touching his abs." Madison shrugged.

"Mads. What are you talking about?" Vida asked getting curious.

Madison looked at her sister, "oh I forgot you weren't there. Before we got 'eaten' Xander tried his 'compromising' thing again, and got blasted, me and Nick grabbed him before he fell, and when he regained his footing, Nick moved to get in front of him. Xander didn't move and Nick's hand connected with his abs. Right above the belt. Also did you notice how Xander rushed right in, to save him from that worm?"

" And how long they held hands after Nick was up? That wasn't needed, neither of them do that with Chip, or even us."

"You're right. What _was_ that about?" Madison asked taking her down from it's ponytail.

Vida shrugged. "Don't know. It proves they like each other. Even if they won't admit it to each other, or them selves."

Madison turned to face her twin "so what now? Do we face them with evidence, or what?"

Vida shook her head "Not just yet. Let's wait and see what happens first. But if they don't soon though, I'm going to kick major butt!"

Authors note- okay the second and last chapter to this story. I'm not totally unwilling to add another, but if you want it you'll have to tell me by Sunday, actually make that Friday morning, I have a church seminary thingy to go to Friday night and all day Saturday. If any of you are going, look for south jefferson baptist and ask for tina, they all know me. I always love meeting my readers.

Note- rach, hey babe, sorry I haven't been on IM but it's been screwed up. Did I tell you that? Anyway, I'll be on email and myspace regularly so message me. And have you read the first two chapters to the big story I sent you? You promised you would, but I don't remember when you were supposed to execute that promise, you said on your school break. So either you have or you haven't been on break. Waiting for feed back!


End file.
